With the proliferation of high definition televisions and various auxiliary devices, such as digital videodisc players, game stations, and surround sound systems, there is a need to manage the connections between these devices to ensure there is adequate power and also to manage the myriad of cables and cords that accompany such systems. Additionally, many electrical boxes for both high and low voltage components mount the components flush with the wall, which makes the plugs or connectors that mate with the wall-mounted components susceptible to damage, such as when devices, such as vacuum cleaners or other household hazards brush against the plugs or connectors.
What is needed therefore is an electrical box assembly that provides connection points for both high and low voltage components, provides isolation of high voltage connections from low voltage connections, provides features for managing the plethora of cables and wiring associated with modern television systems, and recesses the end connector of cords or cables to protect the plug ends of cords or end connectors of cables from undesirable contact with household appliances or household occupants.